Thaumology Wiki
Welcome to the Thaumology Wiki This is a bit of world-building, may eventually expand into a table-top RPG. It's an urban dark fantasy world. Quick Basics *Everyone is fairly fragile, unless modified. A mage-like focused RP. *No HP system, opting for location damage. Probably less hard stats, focusing more on skills and knowledge. *Strength is not used for attack, damage is more based upon the weapon used. It is, however, used for lifting things, climbing, etc. *Steampunky environment. Steam technology is popular in Delmen and Linmerr, though Sanctum has opted for more electrical technologies due to their favored thaum *Each city will have vastly different environments, with difficulties in various ways (Linmerr will find it harder to trust people, but violence is easier, for example) *Smooth talking is good. Creative solutions are valued more than boring answers. Fudge system, likely *As such, many characters should have contacts. Secondary characters can be made for these contacts. Ruffians will have more as they tend to be more connected and local. *Everyone knows a little bit of thaum due to the education system. Education is highly valued in all of the metropolises, though not everyone is able to go to the main University. Instead, many go to smaller schools or trade schools. *The world created by me is not 100% concrete. Input from my friends will be taken into account, and I want to really flesh out the cities and make them interesting. A giant collaborative thought experiment on the world! *Originally, the mechanic was going to be implemented as a support character, but I felt he was rather boring to play as. Instead, it'll probably be a good idea to have a contact that's a mechanic *Six main campaign types: Vigilante, Eco-terrorists, Mercenaries, Civilians caught in the wrong place wrong time, Organized Crime, Political Terrorists *Playable races to come later, but currently only humans… *A focus on verticalness. Instead of just 2D planes, the cities are massive and tall. As such, the ability to move up and down is very important, if not more important than just the x and y axis. Brief History The three major metropolises spear the skies, their monstrous towers ascending into heaven. From almost every place on the continent, one can see them all. The city-states are currently at an uneasy peace with one another, though it was not always so true. Biothaum was the first magic science to be developed. It drew from a fairly common desire, to mimic nature. Man wanted to run as fast as the cheetah, for soar through the sky like an eagle, to swim as fast as a swordfish. Simply gluing on pieces of the animals worked poorly, but was a crude first attempt. From there, the practice grew more and more refined, with people being able to not only seamlessly attach limbs on whim, but even to morph their body into anything they desired, even if it were fictitious creatures. Seeds could be engineered to attack enemies, animals could be trained and controlled from afar, and, on a sillier note, cosmetic approaches grow ever so popular. Biothaum, though able to be such a flexible power, was deemed grotesque to many due to the nature of stripping animals of their limbs and the creation of "meatmass," which is a requirement due to conservation of mass. It was also used heavily in numerous bloody and terrible battles, specifically build monsters created to fight and engineered to slaughter thousands made the magical science seem horrific in many people's eyes. Alchemistry came second, though it is also a very ancient art. From simple potions and herbs, the search for purified effects became desired, especially since eating certain foods led to unwanted side effects. Explosives, fire, acid, and ice are some of the many different kinds of ability alchemist developed during their studies into the world of elements and chemicals. The leader of Linmerr at the time adopted alchemistry as the main thaum of his city, as he himself was a student of the magic science. With the freedom he granted, alchemistry became explored deeply as thousands immersed themselves, developing steamrifles, rocket packs, bombs, etc. However, due to the nature of the pollution, the city became smoggy, the yellow haze a constant on the the lower levels of the metropolis. Some were content, though other sought even more cleanliness. And so, Spatial Engineering came from the people who left the other two nations, studying the budding science. A relatively new magical science, it has not been quite developed as far as the others but may have potential to surpass the other two. The heavy downside is the absurd energy cost of Spatial Engineering, which thankfully Sanctum subsidizes for its citizens. The ability to shrink and expand rooms, the ability to slip between cracks of space, the ability to create portals has proven to be so immensely powerful. Many believe it's the future, but worry about the spatial pollution that it may cause, disrupting reality. And while the have been the main focuses of their respective Universities, there has been a growing movement to study more than one fields, leading to hybrid studies. Lifemancing, Dream-tech, and Electrothaum have been steadily growing more popular as they take the best aspects from combining the studies, though the difficulty in understanding the complexities of several fields is the limiting factor for those who want to learn them. As for now, the three metropolises are flourishing in their own ways. The people are happy for the most part, but there seems to be those that might want to disrupt the current environment... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse